


And The Sun Will Rise

by PieceOfCait



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Illustration, Jean De La Fontaine References, Les Mis Holiday Exchange 2020, M/M, More Art Than Fic, Mornings, Waking Up, ish, prosey, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceOfCait/pseuds/PieceOfCait
Summary: An illustrated ficlet of a soft moment between Jehan and Grantaire, made for the 2020 Holiday Exchange!
Relationships: Grantaire/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2020)





	And The Sun Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracethedisasterace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/gifts).



> Look, I'm a simple artist. I saw 'Jehan/R', 'canon era', and 'nothing too angsty' and my brain would not let me think up anything else. 
> 
> Shout out to [Shitpostingfromthebarricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade) for aiding me so much in the stringing together of some words to give the picture some context! You are, as always, too wonderful <3

“Grantaire?” In the quiet of the room, Jehan’s soft voice carries easily to the rousing figure on the bed. “Grantaire, you’re missing it."

The man groans, arm draping across his face as if to shield himself from his imminent consciousness. “Missing what?" is eventually heard in that familiar rough timbre that sinks effortlessly into Jehan’s soul.

As with so many things, the right description for the view from the window seems just out of reach. Instead, Jehan settles for a lightly challenging “Come and find out.”

His raven-haired bed-dweller heaves a heavy sigh, arm lifting just enough for a dark-ringed eye to crack open and meet Jehan’s own gaze. There’s a smile hidden in the worn edges of Grantaire’s face, though it dims a touch as his eye line lifts to the open window before dropping to trail the length of floor back to the bed. "It's too far.”

Turning back to the less-grumpily waking world, Jehan raises his voice a touch to ensure it reaches the rest of the room. _“‘Man is so made that when anything fires his soul, impossibilities vanish.’"_

"Really?” The sudden and somehow indignant rustling of bedsheets have Jehan biting back a laugh. _“Fontaine?_ Before breakfast?"

A glance over his shoulder reveals Grantaire half-raised on his elbows, head listing to the left and hair triumphant against gravity’s best efforts. The pre-dawn light is just enough to reveal sharp collarbones peeking out from an unruly collar. Jehan grips the window’s edge a little firmer as he smiles and slides his gaze away.

Moments later, a bed-warmed body has joined Jehan’s side, pressing together from shoulder to elbow to hip to knee. Day-old stubble catches on Jehan’s sleeve as Grantaire presses a gentle kiss to the shoulder beneath it.

Turning his bleary gaze to the outside world, Grantaire hums low in his throat. The sound travels through the press of their limbs and settles deep in Jehan’s bones. Heavy-lidded eyes travel slowly along the street below, never rising higher than the rooftops across the way. The man clears his throat. "What is it you abandoned me for, my morning dove?"

Jehan’s joy almost eclipses his exasperation. With a gentle touch of fingers to chin Grantaire’s gaze tilts upward, beyond the buildings before them to the explosion of colour bleeding out across the clouds. “The sky,” he murmurs, close enough to watch the light catch on the crinkling corners of Grantaire’s squint. "It’s breathtaking in the dawn."

Grantaire turns to look at Jehan just as the sun crests the horizon, the greens-golds-and-browns of his eyes lit up fantastically by the morning light. "It’s not alone."


End file.
